


La Mère Pirate

by MiraculousEllieCake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousEllieCake/pseuds/MiraculousEllieCake
Summary: School's finally over for Summer and Marinette's hoping to spend her first evening of it with her boyfriend. Little does she know, it won't go as expected.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112
Collections: THEME:  Parents-in-Law





	La Mère Pirate

Bustling with students, the streets of Paris truly came alive at this time. Collège François Dupont had just finished for Summer and the students were excitedly telling each other what they were going to do over the months. Of course, some ‘plans’ were more exaggerated than others. A young girl with raven hair tied into pigtails rolled her eyes at the words of another student. Lila Rossi had succeeded in taking away most of her friends, though a small number had still remained loyal. She thanked the stars that she still had people that she could trust and hang around with. Speaking of, one of them had just messaged.

Guitar-Hero: Hey Mari, wanna come round for a little jam session?

Luka Couffaine had been there with her through it all. He was a shoulder to cry on when she needed it the most, a distraction when she wated to forget and most recently a partner that supported her no matter what. Upon realising her crush on the model was mainly superficial, she changed her target to someone that truly loved her back. Her confession was very emotional, and it had both of them in tears. She was finally happy.

Maribelle: Sure! I’ll be there in around five mins.

Starting to walk to the boat, she was stopped by the sound of lies coming from behind her.

“A picnic sounds great! But I don’t have enough money to buy any food…” The Italian girl put on some fake tears in front of her sheep. “It doesn’t feel fair for me to come if I don’t pay for anything.”

Marinette sighed and turned around before hearing her voice being said.

“Don’t worry, Lila! Marinette provides all the food. Right Mari?” It was her childhood friend, Kim, that had said it. He was one of the first to fall for the new girl. Most likely due to the prospect of her being his girlfriend.

“I’m not going to the picnic so I’m not providing anything.” She stated, matter-of-factly. “And I doubt my parents will cater for it for free either.” For real this time, she turned around and walked away, ignoring the shocked expressions and the sound of “You’re so rude!” and “How could you?”. She couldn’t wait for some chill-out time with her favourite person in the world.

When she arrived at the boat, she saw the Couffaine matriarch sat on the bough, a stern expression on her face. This couldn’t be good.  
“Bonjour Mme Couffaine. Is Luka here?” She asked, stepping slowly on the boat. No matter how many times she had done it before, it always made her feel uneasy.   
“He’s out right now.” She continued to glare at Marinette. “But we need to have a chat.” 

~~~~~~

Marinette fidgeted in her seat under Anarka’s glare. For such a carefree person, she could be very intimidating at times. All she wanted was a relaxing time with her boyfriend, not an interrogation!

“You’re a sweet girl Marinette, but I’m just not sure that you’re right for my son.” She sipped calmly on her tea, as Marinette nearly spit hers out. After stopping choking, she was finally able to speak.

“I’m sorry, what? I’m not good enough for Luka?”

“It’s not that you’re not good enough, more like you’re not the type he’d usually go for. My Luka’s a rocker through and through!”

“Hey! I’m pretty rock myself!” Marinette puffed out her cheeks in an attempt to look more threatening. It didn’t work.

“No offence but you’re about as rocking as a cupcake with rainbow sprinkles.” 

“Excuse you but I’m very rocking!” She stood up, clearly taking offence at that statement. “I have designed Jagged Stone’s album covers and glasses. And, he considers me as his niece!” Sighing, she sat back down and faced her boyfriend’s mother. “I’m sorry for shouting. It’s just I love Luka and he loves me. We’re both creative and love music and he’s been there for me when others haven’t. We’re happy together.” 

Anarka smiled and walked up to the girl, putting her hand on her shoulder. “You’re a cupcake with a lot of spunk, I’ll give you that. Not many girls would have the guts to shout at their mother-in-law on their first proper chat.”

“Wait, mother-in-law?”

“I’m already planning the wedding!” She joked with a wink. “Oh, and here comes that son of mine right now!”

The aforementioned blue-haired boy stepped onto the boat; his arms full of different types of pastries.

“What happened with you?” Marinette giggled as she walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek, taking some pastries as well.

“Well, lets just say your parents think of me as their new son-in-law.”


End file.
